Trust
by ForsakenBeauty
Summary: What happens when Hinamori Amu catches her boyfriend Ikuto cheating on Her! After all the pain she had been through he had been her light. She had Enough. She finally snapped., What will happen to the couple? Why did he do it or rather who made him... Will Amu be saved or will she remain like this. Broken (Alot of Cussing) OC Added!
1. I Trusted You

I Trusted You

Music Used (DO NOT OWN) – Pain By Three Days Grace

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

Amu Hinamori was currently lying on her bed. She had enough. She was tired of all the pain and misery inside.

_What did she do to deserve all of this?_

She asks herself the same question every time. She was a human **NOT**

An object you can throw away whenever you finished playing.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand and show _

_You a world that you can understand_

Why…? Why did he do it…?

Was she not enough? All she did was love him

Then she finally understood.

Love.

That's what caused all of this.

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you'll understand._

Love caused all of her pain. Love is the reason everything happened

Love is what caused her mother and sister to die.

Love is what caused her to be like this.

Everything to blame for is

**Love**

_Pain!_

_Without love_

_Pain!_

_I can't get enough _

_Pain!_

_I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

She can't believe how stupid she was.

It should've been her.

And maybe her father wouldn't be dead after abusing her.

If she took the hit no one would care.

It would've been better anyways.

She wouldn't have to deal with the agony inside of her.

_Pain!_

_Without Love_

_Pain!_

_I like it rough _

_Pain!_

_I can't get enough_

_Pain! _

_I LIKE IT ROUGH _

_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all…._

"I shouldn't even be here" Amu said grinding her teeth together.

"Im tired of all the pain. IM TIRED OF HELPING EVERYONE WHEN THEY DON'T NEED ME! IM TIRED OF BEING USED I HATE IT! THEY CAN ALL GO…..DIE!" Amu screamed chucking her phone out the window.

Amu couldn't hear her chara's pleds anymore. Hate was flooding her mind

"I hate them. I hate them. I hate you mostly." Amu whispered with her roseate colored hair dropping over her eyes

"_Ikuto" _She finished.

She hear a '_POP'_ from behind her. Amu quickly whipped around to see her chara's were not their normal bright colored self. But a darker version, meaner more freighting.

Amu smiled sadly, "Im sorry for turning you like this" she told her chara's

Looking up at her four Charas who had followed her Amu smiled slightly, they were still with her.

Ran's visor was gone now and her hair was now in pigtails with heart clips on each with a black X over them. The light pink of her dress had become black but the dark pink at the end and her bandanna tied around her neck were left alone. Her sneakers are now black with dark pink socks and her pom-poms are black with the red hearts still, and her eyes had darkened to almost red.

Miki's cap had shrunk into a paper boy hat and let her waist-length hair loose, there was a black X over the spade and her undershirt is now the dark blue her shorts used to be which are now black along with her messenger bag. Her eyes darkening to a deep blue, almost a black color.

Su's apron and headdress are both now black and her hair is now held in a side ponytail with a black X over her clover on the headdress, her curls now are ringlets, and her eyes had darkened to a forest green.

Dia hadn't returned to the way she was when she was an X Character before, her hair was still the orange color but in a ponytail and her headband is orange with the yellow diamond with a black X over it. She wears black thigh high boots and black skirt and belly shirt. Though her eyes were the same dark brass color as when she was a X Character and her hair style were the only similarities.

Amu was dressed in black pants and a blood red under armor that was long sleeved with a black tank top over it and a bubblegum pink belly top over that. She wore a black X clip holding part of her hair sectioned off and braided. She also carried her red and black plaid egg carrier case along her waist, the Humpty Lock firmly around her neck, and black and red sneakers.

"**Amu! We don't need him! Ikuto cheated on you!" **Ran roared with rage

"**He picked that stupid bimbo over you! You have the right to hate him! It was all a lie from the beginning!" **Miki screamed using the same tone as Ran

"Amu... I think Ran and Miki are right" Su stated sadly

Its was Dia's turn to say something. And what she said _Nobody_ expected

"**AMU! HE ASKED ALL THE TIME IF YOU WANTED HIM! (Sexually) WE ALL FELL FOR THE ACT NOW GET YOU'RE A** UP AND GO ON THIS IS WHO YOU WERE MEANT TO BE. YOU DON'T NEED THEM! THEY ALL USED YOU FOR THEM OWN SELF! IF HE TRULY LOVED YOU HE WOULDN'T HAVE SAID WHAT HE SAID OR DID WHAT HE DID**" Dia Screamed in anger

Amu's hair fell in front of her eyes. Her eyes filled with hatred. She remember what happened only a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_I rushed down a snowy path, tears streaming down my face. My long, pink hair ended near my hips and some of my bangs slashed my cheeks. I tried to get as far away as possible from Ikutos house. We have, or should I say HAD, been dating for the past three months or so, but I found him lip-locking with some blond chick…I stopped and realized who that girl was. None other than my so-called best-friend, Mashiro Rima._

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky...right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink because she can't shoot whiskey..._

_I think of all of the good times that we had shared. Flashback after flashback, I soon found myself on the frosty ground. Shock turned into anger as I thought of what those two could be doing right now. Those two dancing like the "couple" they are in a slow dance. Ikuto getting her a drink, I mean, he's 18 and Rima's 17, so she can't legally get some alcohol. By herself that is…_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_I could hear footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't care anymore. The so-called "love of my life" cheated on me and is now helping teach that slut how to play pool. I did notice that there were some of those type of games at the party…_

_And he don't know..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_The footsteps seemed to be right behind me. I turned my head to see who it was and guess who I saw? Someone who's a perverted cosplay blue neko oh and also A CHEATING BASTARD. Yah, him. "Why are you crying Amu? You look to pretty for this." I could feel fresh tears just begging to fall. When I didn't answer, he said in a monotone voice, "What's wrong, Amu-koi.", "Would you stop calling me that?!" Amu screamed punching him in the face. He seemed shocked for a minute. "I HATE YOU. I __**TRUSTED **__YOU!" Ikuto's face turned into one she never saw before. Hatred. _

_Ikuto looked me straight in the eyes and said in an angry voice, "I NEVER LOVED YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE JUST A ONE-NIGHT STAND BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! I WISH YOUR FATHER WOULD'VE KILLED YOU OR BETTER YET YOU WOULD DISAPPER AND NEVER WERE BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD!" I could feel my heart stop as he walked off leaving me there._

_End of Flashback_

A smirk replaced my former gloomy face.

"You're right I don't need any of them." She yelled.

Her chara's looked at her with approval in their eyes

"All I need is you guys. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem Amu-chan. someone need to do it" they sang with evil smiles on their faces.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go have some _**FUN**_!" Amu yelled.

Amu raced out the door never looking behind her.

She chuckled as she thought of how stupid she had been.

" _**I can't believe I trusted you"**_

Mads- Review if you want me to make it longer I based this story on how my life has been..

I can make this a one shot. R&R


	2. The Action and The Viewer

I Can't Believe I Trusted You

Music Used- (A/N DO NOT OWN) I Hate Everything About You By Three Days Grace

_Next Day_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Amu groaned as she heard her clock go off. She sat up lazily and glanced at her chara eggs.

She smirked and hopped out of bed. Today was going to be _fun_. She wasn't the old Amu Hinamori anymore.

She didn't care anymore. There was nothing to care about anyways. She wouldn't be pushed around anymore.

If anything she would do the pushing. She would be strong and not always count on someone.

"Wake up EVERYONE!" She yelled, as she shuffled her way to the bathroom. She heard groans as she closed the door and locked it.

Amu stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body as she relaxed.

_Time Skip_

"Miki, if you would please" Amu asked with a towel wrapped around her perfect body as she sat on her bed bored.

Miki smirked and yelled with her finger pointing in the air, "Change!"

She was wearing the uniform..but differently. She was wearing the jacket, but she somehow added ruffles to the hem of it, with the skirt, she did something to it to make it look..shorter. She added knee high black and gray socks too with her hair in a high ponytail with her famous X clip on the side.

Amu smirked and looked in the mirror.

"Thank you" she sung and diverted her sight to the alarm clock. It read 6:30. She was 30 minutes late.

"Oops" Amu stated sounding not sorry at all, "Let's go" Amu said with a wink and grabbed her _new _chara pouch as all her chara's flew inside_._

Amu raced out the front door and started to make her way to school with her headphones in her ears as she sung.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_Do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Amu finished the song with smile.

"I wonder" Amu thought out loud, "What would happen today?"

"Ikuto has all the same classes as me. I wonder how he will react when he sees me" Amu mused.

At that point all her chara's flew out of the bag with devious smiles on their faces.

"Amu we will just have to see" they all sung at once their smiles never fading.

As if their smiles were contagious Amu soon found herself smiling also.

_Today is going to be a long day_

_Time Skip_ ( A/N Sorry for all the time skips I just want to move on to the action –winks- )

It was lunch and Amu hasn't seen Ikuto all day.

"_So much for the fun"_ Amu thought to herself and sighed.

As soon as she thought the day was lost she saw Ikuto lip locking with Rima. Amu smirked. Lucky for her they were under a door near the cleaning room.

Amu knocked on her pouch waking up her chara's. They all flew out and were about to start yelling at Amu until Amu pointed at the cheater and whore.

The chara's eyes widened and they all smiled. They turned back to Amu who seemed to know what they were thinking.

"Ran" Amu whispered to the former bright chara. The chara nodded eagerly and in a second Amu's hair clip turned into a blood colored heart shaped clip with an X over it.

Amu ran at super human speed and in only a few seconds she came back with a bucket full of ice cold water. All her chara's snickered. Amu ran over at them and spilled the water over their heads and in a blur she was back in her spot.

Everyone in the hallways stopped in their tracks and looked at the now soaked couple. Everyone looked at one another and in the hallway burst out laughing

Amu couldn't help herself. She laughed loudly to the point of tears. She could hear her chara's laughing also. The funniest part that made Amu laugh even harder (if possible) was Ikuto standing there gaping like a fish and Rima who was wide eyed.

"Serves them right" Amu smirked in victory, as she turned and headed back to class leaving the couple dumbfounded.

Little did she know

That there was a group behind the lockers

Who saw everything.

**End of chapter 2**

**Im sorry for not updating I decided to keep going and to found out the pairings, well keep reading.**

**As for the story 'Your Mine' I plan on updating today after I get home from the mall.**

**Hope you enjoyed R&R.**

**-Mads**


	3. New Friend?

I Can't Believe I Trusted You

New Friend?

Today was the next day after Amu's little 'prank'. Amu sat in her desk looking out the window towards the gorgeous, radiant, and elegant blue sky.

There were rumors about a new Transfer student from America coming in today. Amu wasn't interested in some new fan girl over Ikuto, she'd have to hate, but something in her gut told her she was wrong. Oh so wrong.

The bell rang throughout the school that announced for everyone to get to class. The classroom was filled up with noisy teenagers, as they gossiped about the new student and how beautiful she is.

"Tsk" was all Amu did as her eyes roamed the classroom. At that time her clumsy teacher Yuu walked into the class room with a stack of papers in his hands.

"3…2…1..." Amu whispered and as she started to say 0 Yuu fell flat on his face and all the papers flew into the air.

Amu sighed, this was normal for him. He always fell on air.

A few chuckles were heard as he picked himself of the floor and muttered a few curse words while rubbing the back of his head. He started to pick up the papers and when he finished he walked over to his desk and cleared his throat.

"As you know we have a new student today" he stated, "Please come in Miss" He trailed off with a ting of Pink on his cheeks.

The sliding door creaked open and what came through. Nobody expected.

"Yo, the name's Madison Mizuki nice to meet Ya." Said, The Hazel hair with streaks of Gold that matched perfectly with her features.

She had waist length of hazel hair that flowed beautifully, she had honey golden eyes (A/N like Amu's), and she had perfect pale skin with no trace of any flaws. She had D-cup breast and curves in all the right places, She also had a perfect *Ass (as may I say boys). Her legs were slender and long, perfect for running. Over all she looked drop dead beautiful.

All of the students stared at her in awe. Even Amu fricking Hinamori was shocked. She wasn't expecting this.

"Mizuki-sama please sit next to Amu" Yuu said as he cleared his throat," Amu please raise your hand"

Amu raised her hand up lazily and looked at Madison straight in the eyes. Something was off about her. Something Amu found interesting.

Madison looked Amu's way and swayed her hips as she made her way over to the empty desk next to her. All the boys she walked by swooned and fainted with blood leaking out of their noses.

Madison sat in her desk quietly and looked over at Amu who was staring at her. She smirked slightly and turned her head to the board.

Amu put her headphones in her ears and started bobbing her head slightly to the rock music playing

Music Used- (A/N DO NO OWN FOR JESUS FUCK) Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

(Yea Yea I love The Band don't Judge Me)

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times i've tried**

**But i'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself**

**(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times i've lied**

**(So many times i've lied)**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become)**

As the song finished Amu felt a light tap on her shoulder. Amu glanced to the person. It was Madison.

Amu unwillingly took her headphones off and looked at her. Madison slowly parted her lips and began to speak.

"Hey Hinamori meet me in the royal garden we have much to talk about" She smirked with a devious glint in her eyes.

Amu only shrugged in response and put her headphones back on. Little did she know what would happen.

Time Skip -After School

Amu sat on the bench in the royal garden waiting for Madison. She was 5 minutes late.

Maybe she doesn't know her way around Amu thought

Amu sighed and sat up from the bench, Amu shoved her hands in her pocket and strolled around looking for Madison.

A few minutes later

Amu finally spotted her talking to Ikuto. Amu raised an eyebrow. Amu ducked behind a nearby bush to listen to the conversion. For some reason she had a gut feeling, she took out her phone and started recording. Right then Ikuto decided to talk.

"Madison would you please do the honor of going out with me." Ikuto said seductively his eyes glittering, Amu scoffed as she waited for Madison's answer.

What Madison said was shocking.

"First of all, I know your tricks Ikuto im not a fool and I don't go by lust unlike you," her voice was soft like an Angel, and she continued," I know your little secret Ikuto. I won't be fooled and trust me you will regret your SINS!" Her voice raised higher with each word as she barked the last part with her eyes narrowing.

Amu flinched at her tone and actually became a little scared, but as for Ikuto the poor boy was shaking in fear.

Amu whisper-laughed at Ikuto. Amu charas were watching the whole thing and started cupping their hands to their mouth to stop from laughing.

Amu was expecting Madison to fall head over heels over Ikuto but man did she prove her wrong. She'd would be a great new friend to have. Amu smirked and kept watching the two.

"Now get out of my sight before I make you" she said lowly with a murderous aura around her. When Ikuto didn't move her hair started to flow up and her hands were clenched into fists her bangs covering her eyes.

"I. Said. LEAVE" She boomed. Her voice sounded different it sounded more demanding, More murderous and daring.

She looked up Ikuto and Ikuto and Amu gasped. Her eyes were no longer Honey like. No, her eyes were a deep blood red color and something danced around in her eyes. Her eyes looked like a killers and she also had a big wicked grin on her face.

Ikuto was frozen in place. Madison stepped closer to him looking him straight in the eyes.

"You hurt Amu and you dare come to me?" Madison chuckled just without any sort of humor behind it.

"Anger will you please?" Madison asked in a sickly sweet voice. At that moment 7 charas came from behind her. (If you don't get the hint it's the seven deadly sins)

(Next part is what the seven deadly sins are and their meanings)

SEVEN DEADLY SINS

PRIDE: An over high opinion of oneself; exaggerated self-esteem; conceit, arrogance, vanity, self-satisfaction.

GREED: Excessive desire for acquiring or having; desire for more than one needs or deserves.

LUST: To feel an intense desire, especially sexual desire; to long: after or for.

ANGER: A strong feeling excited by a real or supposed injury; often accompanied by a desire to take vengeance, or to obtain satisfaction from the offending party; resentment; wrath.

WRATH

Wrath is wanting to hurt someone. It is not anger, which is normal and is really frustration and rebellion at being powerless. Wrath is wanting to cause pain, and being motivated by this to actually cause pain. A little bit, especially when driving, is okay. Carrying a weapon and firing at both the stupid and insane people driving near you isn't okay.

GLUTTONY: One who eats too much. One with a great capacity for something; as, a glutton for work.

ENVY: To resent another for excellence or superiority in any way, and to be desirous of acquiring it.

SLOTH: Disinclination to action or labor; sluggishness; habitual indolence; laziness, idleness; slowness; delay.

(Pictures on profile)

End

Wrath stepped forward. She has long braided hazel hair, she also had black around her eyes with veins coming down from her eyes down to her neck, and she had many scars and new cuts that looked like there were from battle. Wrath also had curly horns on her head and in her hands was a huge bloodly knife in her hands as she glared with her deep blood colored eyes with hate at Ikuto.

Madison had gained the same knife as Wrath. Madison glared at Ikuto,"Do you still defy me" she hissed with amusement dancing in her eyes. For some reason Amu got the feeling Ikuto was the first one to stay even after this.

Ikuto was gone in a flash.

Madison smirked in victory, and turned her head to the bush Amu was in.

"Come out now Amu," her voice was soft as it was before and the knife was gone as if nothing happened.

Amu quickly stopped recording and shoved her phone into her pocket, she'll show that whore later.

(Rima)

Amu got out of the bushes slowly and looked at Madison, her charas were still floating around her head. Amu's chara's were sitting on her shoulders looking bored but she could tell they were being careful.

"Im sorry you had to see that" Madison bowed her head deeply before standing up straight again,"Ikuto gets on my nerves so I don't mind much" Amu stated and all of her chara's nodded in agreement.

Madison grinned. "Amu I wanted to ask you something" Madison said looking at Amu with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah? What is it" Amu asked questionably, "Can we be friends!" Madison blurted out with a light pink blush across her face.

Amu for once in a while smiled, "Of course we can, we do have things we like and hate" Amu smirked and sounded out the last part. Madison smirked along with Amu.

"Hey Amu wanna do something tomorrow?" Madison asked with a sudden devious smirk on her face. Amu smirked also. They looked at each other while their chara's looked at each other. They all smirked at once. Both the Humans and chara's gave high fives to one another.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun!" They all sung.

End of Chapter 3

I was so mad yesterday! I finished the next chapter to my other story and since mother fricking nature hates me my power decided to cut off and DELETE all of my work. I promise to REWRITE THE WHOLE DAMN THING and post it soon just wait. And I really like THIS story so I did another update and I think this chapter came out pretty good hope you enjoyed R&R

-Mads


	4. Rima And Help?

Trust

Music Used- Never Too Late by Three Days Grace (don't own)

**"Never Too Late"**

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**No one will ever see**

**This side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**And I have left alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**The world we knew**

**Won't come back**

**The time we've lost**

**Can't get back**

**The life we had**

**Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late (It's never too late)**

**It's not too late It's never too late.**

As the song ended Amu was ready for today. Today she would show Rima her EX best friend. Amu was feeling giddy, she couldn't wait. Her chara's hurried to her side.

Amu heard an audible '_Beep_' coming from the kitchen. She raced to the toaster and shoved the toast in her mouth, as she was about to go out the door there was a '_knock_'.

Amu and her charas raised one of their eyebrows as Amu opened the door.

It was Madison, in all her glory. She was wearing the school uniform with her hazel hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her chara's were all in dresses even though it was blazing today they seemed pretty cool.

"Ready to go Amu-chan" She asked cheerfully. Amu hummed in response as she walked out the door and locked it behind her.

Amu and Madison walked side by side down the road on her way to their school, they were talking about their plans today before Amu came to a halt as she spotted a familiar midget walking with Ikuto.

Madison finally noticed Amu had stopped walking and had been glaring at something or someone. Madison shifted her glaze to the couple.

Amu had told her version of his cheating and Madison felt hate towards him. She also saw some little gir- wait no midget holding his hand. So that must be Rima. Madison mused this was going to break that little whore.

She turned to face Amu fully as she was still glaring at the couple, she started walking up to her and when she finally reached her she waved a hand in front of her face.

Amu blinked a few times but then nodded she knew what she had to do.

They quickly made their way to Ikuto and Rima standing at least 10 feet away from them.

Madison turned to Amu, "Here's the plan you get Ikuto away from Rima while I handle Rima when you get him away meet me at the back of the school" She whispered.

Amu nodded and made her way to Ikuto. When he spotted her, His eyes were dull almost lifeless. Madison raised an eyebrow.

'_Something's wrong_' she thought but shook it off she'll find out soon enough.

Apparently, Amu didn't notice his eyes as she started talking, "I was sent by the headmaster he wants you for something" She stated calmly. Ikuto nodded his head almost like a robot, He let go of Rima's hand and followed Amu to someplace unknown.

Rima was standing there dumbfounded as she watched the people leave.

Madison made her way up to Rima quietly behind her. Madison quickly got her in a headlock covering her mouth from screams and dragged her to the back of the school.

Rima was trashing and kicking, but it was no use Madison was too strong. Rima had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Madison rolled her eyes.

'_I bet she was laughing when Amu was like this_' She hissed in her mind.

A few moments later Amu came bursting through the back doors, she whipped her head side to side and she spotted Rima being held down by a pissed off looking Madison.

And _everything _goes wrong when she is pissed off.

Amu quickly made her way up to them. Rima saw her and looked at her with pleading eyes. Amu looked at her with a poker face before she burst out laughing.

She wasn't there when she had her heart broken. SHE didn't even call once. AND SHE knew Ikuto was with her! Psh no way in hell was she giving her mercy.

She kneeled down to Rima and raised her hand. She slapped Rima across the face as hard as she could, leaving a stunned Rima.

Amu would never hurt her, Amu was too nice and would let someone be happy even if it took away her own happiness. So who was this person?

Amu grabbed her hair roughly and yanked it up while Rima screamed with tears running down her face.

Madison who was holding Rima only watched with amusement clear in her eyes.

Amu let go of her hair with a smirk on her face as she pulled out her phone.

She selected the video and pressed play with the volume at its highest.

Rima silently watched the video with her eyes wide.

When the video ended Rima was sobbing. Amu almost felt pity towards the small girl.

Almost.

Amu used her fingers to grasp Rima face and tilt it so she was looking at Amu.

"You see Rima? This was all caused by YOU and only you. You have no one else to Blame but yourself. Ikuto didn't love you. He didn't love any of us he just used us and threw us away exactly what you did to _me _"Amu voice was scary to say at least, she waited a few seconds.

Realization flashed in Rima's eyes as she began sobbing more. She ysed Amu for her own use and she made her like this. So mean and cruel.

"Please," Rima begged, "Please forgive me Amu I didn't know please!" Rima was hoping Amu would welcome her back with open arms and act like nothing happened, But of course wishes don't always come true.

Amu merely chuckled before it became full blown laughter with no sense of humor. She finally stopped after a minute or so and looked at Rima with dull, Lifeless, honey golden eyes that no longer shined.

"Oh no no Rima I will never forgive you, You fucking whore," Amu hissed and continued, "You have thought first Rima it all leads down to you what happens to people" Amu stated before she turned her heel and walked away. Madison pushed Rima to the ground and ran closely behind Amu.

Rima got up and buried her knees in her face and sobbed like no tomorrow. She had lost her best friend and turned her into this! Rima felt Guilt run throughout her body. She left her alone for some Boy!

All she wanted was to be loved. Her parents didn't love her. No one, now she was certain.

She glared at the sky and screamed.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I ONLY WANTED TO BE LOVED I HATE BEING ALONE" with the last word she sobbed all over again.

"I love you Rima" A voice said. Rima turned around and saw him.

Nagihiko Fujisaki.

He smiled warmly at her and helped her up.

Rima felt a blush raise to her cheeks. She was certain she looked horrid but why was he here? Did he see everything?

"Rima we have to help Amu out of this she is hiding herself from all the pain by turning everything off" Nagihiko said with a determined face as he held Rima in his arms.

Rima felt warm all over her body and simply nodded. Nagihiko turned to her and beamed. Rima was red now as she thought hopefully,

'_Maybe there is love in this cruel world' _

'_It's ok Amu ill help you just like you helped because you're a person I care about'_

'_I Promise'_

'_Amu'_

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thanks for reading! Im sorry I updated this a little late but I have exams tomorrow so I was studying well wish me luck! R&R**

**-Mads**


End file.
